dantaliannoshokafandomcom-20200213-history
The Harlequinade
The Harlequinade, known as The Circus (サーカス Sākasu) in the manga,' '''is a pop-up Phantom Book owned by Wesley Disward, later stolen by Henry Conrad and sealed by Dalian. It's present in the [[Chapter 4 (light novel 1)|''Turn-Up Book]] story. It's a handmade picture book with a gilded, thick cover in Morocco leather. The cover has a clasp which can be used to lock the book. It has beautiful pictures of a circus group.The Mystic Archives of Dantalian light novel, Chapter 4, volume 1. __TOC__ Background Wesley Disward knew the existence of a Harlequinade, a pop-up book, that brings curse and misfortune. He purchased the Phantom Book in an auction, but it was soon taken by Henry Conrad, his rival and murderer. In Dalian's estimation, The Harlequinade was made in the early 18th century, perhaps being the first pop-up book. It would serve as inspiration or as a blueprint for the subsequent ones, produced in the mid-18th century by Robert Sayer (ロバート・セイヤー Robāto Seiyā). In the manga, a young Hugh found the book among his grandfather's collection. He was impressed by the pop-up pages from The Harlequinade. However, his grandfather gave him another book, saying that there are things better off not knowing.The Mystic Archives of Dantalian manga, Chapter 2. Powers The Phantom Book releases circus performers and 50 kinds of animals contained in its pages, many of which bring death and destruction. They turn to ashes and ink when defeated. In the manga, the creatures turn to pages. Blanks appear in the book, where the characters once were. As seen in the anime, the characters gathered within the book come from various places, including far foreign countries. They return to the book at night, except when there is a full moon. In that case, they are unable to find their way back into the book. Performers.jpg|The circus performers and animals from The Harlequinade. Clown and tiger.png|''The Harlequinade'' clown and tiger. Knife Thrower.png|''The Harlequinade'' clown, as shown in the anime. Lion.png|The lion attacking Hugh. Dragon.jpg|The dragon blocking Hugh and Dalian's path. Elephant.png|The elephant, as illustrated in The Harlequinade. The Harlequinade is opened.jpg|''The Harlequinade'' is opened. Clown Richardson's killer. In the light novel, the man is described to be wearing colored socks and a jacket with golden buttons. He holds throwing knives between his fingers. He's stopped by Hugh with a shot in the middle of his chest. In the anime, the clown wears gloves and a red-and-green jester costume. He also has a mask and two waist-high, brown knife containers, with a drawing in yellow representing the spades, one of the suit of cards. He's skillful and nimble while attacking with his double-edged knifes. He was defeated by Hugh, with a shot to his forehead. The clown is quite different in the manga. He sports a checkered jester costume with light ruffed collar, a mask, earrings, dark high heels and a dark cap that has a star and a crescent moon. He's the first being from The Harlequinade that appears in the series, watching Hugh and Dalian from above. He can use cards to slice his victims. After letting out a creepy laugh, the clown attacked them with two juggling clubs with two blades each, similar to a pickaxe. He turn to pages when Hugh shot a hole through his torso. Tiger A golden beast with black stripes, weighing more than 200 kg. It started swaying after three shots from Hugh's revolver. The tiger was finally stopped after the fourth shot. In the manga, the first tiger appears next to the clown, eating the body of a woman. Soon after, Dalian notices the animal on a chandelier, ready to attack Hugh. The latter decides not to shoot it. More tigers are shown rounding Conrad's mansion, while Hugh and Dalian go into hiding. Later, one tiger bites Hugh's left arm, before disappearing thanks to the power of the Liber de Nymphis, a Phantom Book read by Dalian. The tigers don't appear in the anime. Lion The lion is seen only in the anime. The animal attacks as soon as it sees someone. It's bigger than an average human, although quick enough to dodge a shot. It has bright eyes. The lion turned to ashes when Hugh shot his head three times. Dragon Perhaps the most dangerous creature summoned by The Harlequinade, the green dragon represents the circus' freak show or an exhibition for rare animals. It has two horns at the top of its head, one on its mandible and one on each of its wings and front legs. It also has yellow eyes, a long neck, a horn-like appendage protruding from the sides of its head and two big fangs coming out of its mouth. The creature has a scale-covered skin and spikes on its tapering tail. The dragon has wings like the ones of bats and a forked tongue like the one of a snake. It can breathe fire and attack with its tail, which is powerful enough to break columns. The dragon is immune to Hugh's shots. It was only defeated when it was engulfed by its own fire, as a result of the Liber de Nymphis being used. The dragon never appeared in the manga. Other beings Possibly, an elephant was also summoned by The Harlequinade, as evidenced by one of the illustrations seen in the Phantom Book, and by the havoc found in Henry Conrad's mansion. The elephant came from a far foreign country. Dalian also suggests that more characters were released from within the Phantom Book, such as a giant snake, a jester and tightrope walkers. Its pages also shown an animal tamer and an acrobat. However, they never appeared in the story. In the manga, before the Liber de Nymphis ''is used, dogs are seen next to the tiger.The Mystic Archives of Dantalian manga, Chapter 2.The Mystic Archives of Dantalian anime, Episode 1. Script In the anime, before sealing ''The Harlequinade, Dalian flips through the Phantom Book. It's shown a picture of an elephant, an "animated illustration" of the circus and the description of the powers the book has. The_Harlequinade.png|An "animated illustration" in The Harlequinade, before being sealed. The Circus.png|''The Harlequinade'' cover, as seen in the manga. "The metamorphosis There are a lot of surprises in this book. A happy companion shows up. It is likely to be able to be amused surely. However, it is necessary to take care. Companions return to this book at night. Companions do not understand the returning place at night of the full moon. It is serious when becoming it so. The beast rages, and the clown makes everything the target of the knife. The dragon will also spray the flame on you. They are lonely. They are searching for the place to which it returns. You must shut the book early for them. There were various hardships to make the mechanism that this book dashes out a real thing. One is to bring the material close to the real thing or more. Characters of this book were gathered from various places. The elephant brought it from a far foreign country. A right picture is drawing of the appearance. Animals collected and are made the material of this book. To make the mechanism that this book dashes out, about 50 kinds of animals were collected. They are eternal people in this book now." Plot Hugh is invited to Lord Henry Conrad's mansion. Dalian decides to tag along. Hugh reveals he's going to Conrad's mansion to find evidence proving he killed Wesley to obtain a valuable book. Dalian affirms they should have the evidence in that full moon night. At Conrad's mansion, they find bodies and signs of destruction. They hear a scream and find the body of Richardson. A knife thrower attacks them. Hugh pulls out a revolver, shooting the clown. Soon after, Hugh has a brief confrontation with a tiger. The creature is shot four times and turns to ashes. Dalian notices some ink in the ashes. Alternatively, in the anime, the lion replaces the tiger and is only stopped when shot three times. They find a trampled body. It was a work of an elephant, according to Dalian. She explains the animals and performers were released by The Harlequinade, a pop-up book. She refers to it as a Phantom Book. Hugh discovers that only The Bilbliotheca Mystica de Dantalian can seal the dangerous Phantom Books read by unsuitable people. A dragon blocks their path to Conrad's study, representing the circus' freak show. Hugh avoids the dragon's fire breath while protecting Dalian. He uses his revolver, but the shots have no effect against the monster. The dragon attacks with its tail and destroys some columns. Hugh is wounded in the midst of the destruction, and decides to distract the dragon while Dalian seals The Harlequinade. ''He wanted to protect the city from the danger coming from his grandfather's book. However, Dalian reveals herself as custodian of ''The Mystic Archives of Dantalian. Hugh uses his golden key to open the Bibliotheca. Then, Dalian opens the Liber de Nymphis to reflect the fire breathe from the dragon. They use the chance to reach Conrad's study. They find Conrad dead, with his head missing. The man, lacking the knowledge to use the Phantom Books, was killed as soon as he opened it. Dalian seals The Harlequinade. In the anime, the dragon turn to ashes after Hugh reads Liber de Nymphis. There's also a flashback showing Henry Conrad opening The Harlequinade after the murder of Wesley Disward. Conrad.png|Conrad holding The Harlequinade. Sealing the Phantom Book.png|Dalian sealing The Harlequinade. In the manga, an eerie clown watches as Hugh and Dalian arrive. Then, they are greeted by Conrad, who soon disappears. After Hugh defeats the clown, Dalian notices a tiger above him, on a chandelier. Hugh grabs Dalian and runs. They hide in a room. When they leave to find The Harlequinade, more creatures start to come out of the pages scattered across the floor. He prepares to shoot the creatures and asks Dalian to run away. Instead of running away, Dalian tells Hugh to take out his key. While wounded, being attacked by a tiger, Hugh says the words inscribed in the key. The tiger attacking Hugh disappears. Darkness comes out from the keyhole in Dalian’s pendant. Hugh supports her and uses his key, opening the Labyrinth Archive. She removes the Liber de Nymphis from the hole in her chest. Dalian reads the book to get rid of the hostile animals. Later, Dalian listens to Conrad. He was envious of Wesley, owner of a valuable library, where one could grasp all human knowledge. While Conrad is talking, Dalian takes a book from inside his study and goes away. The words Hugh and Dalian have heard before were only lingering regrets. Dalian seals The Harlequinade. Trivia * Robert Sayer was a real English publisher and bookseller that, in 1765, created the first harlequinade, described as movable or "turned up" books featuring a Harlequin and a clown. Harlequinades are considered to be the first movable books created for children.Harlequinade. (2016, December 10). In Wikipedia, The Free Encyclopedia. Retrieved 16:07, February 18, 2017, from https://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Harlequinade&oldid=754005817New & Notable Pop-Ups & Movables. (2009, October 6). In Smithsonian Libraries. Retrieved 16:20, February 18, 2017, from https://blog.library.si.edu/2009/10/new-notable-popups-movables/#.WKhz9G8rKpo He was inspired by the pantomime, a type of musical comedy stage production, designed for family entertainment.Pantomime. (2017, February 1). In Wikipedia, The Free Encyclopedia. Retrieved 16:12, February 18, 2017, from https://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Pantomime&oldid=763187528 Harlequinade is also the name given to a part of the pantomime in which the Harlequin and clown play the principal parts. * Dalian compares The Harlequinade to the story described in Lidai Minghua Ji, "A Chronicle of Famous Paintings from Past Dynasties", by Chinese art historian and painter Zhang Yanyuan, who lived during the Tang Dynasty.Zhang Yanyuan. (2017, January 8). In Wikipedia, The Free Encyclopedia. Retrieved 16:02, February 18, 2017, from https://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Zhang_Yanyuan&oldid=758860277 It tells how Zhang was invited to paint dragons on the walls of the Anle Temple. He was not painting the eyes, since it held their spirits and prevented the creatures from flying away. When no one believed him, he painted eyes on two of the dragons. The people turned speechless when they broke through the wall and flew away.China Good Stories from China: Painting the Dragons' Eyes (2006, May 24). In The Epoch Times. Retrieved 16:05, February 18, 2017, from http://www.theepochtimes.com/n3/1730555-good-stories-from-china-painting-the-dragons-eyes/ ** Hugh, in turn, compares it with the Internationaler Zirkus, made by German illustrator Lothar Meggendorfer around 1888. It's a movable book containing circus animals and performers. Meggendorfer illustrated and engineered as many as two hundred movable books.Lothar Meggendorfer. (2016, December 12). In Wikipedia, The Free Encyclopedia. Retrieved 16:14, February 18, 2017, from https://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Lothar_Meggendorfer&oldid=754351784Lothar Meggendorfer. In University of North Texas Libraries. Retrieved 16:24, February 18, 2017, from http://www.library.unt.edu/rarebooks/exhibits/popup2/meggendorfer.htm References Category:Phantom Books